bloggers_backstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia or Fandom? (Blog 10)
December 26, 2017 So it's been a while since I've uploaded anything here in particular. Now ever since they created that shitty layout, I've had a lack of interest in going back to my Wikia Blog. But I am back, so I hope the three people who read this are celebrating and partying for my return (and my 438th hiatus). But now I come here tackling a very important question that no other Wikia has probably answered. Is this a Wikia or a Fandom? ''' After doing a very extensive amount of research, I found out that the original name of the domain was '''Wikicities. But I figured that name was a major turn-off to anyone who wants to join and be a social worker and a Wikia contributor. So I figured they decided to change the name to Wikia for the time being, since it almost conveniently rips off Wikipedia. Also my source for my profound research is Wikipedia. I hope you guys appreciate this little history behind the scenes of a greedy company. But now the sellout sons of a bitch company decided to name themselves FANDOM powered by Wikia and destroy fun. I don't understand how they could just do that and betray a billion users who probably use their websites! I am appalled and horrified, maybe even a littled saddened because it won't ever be the same again. Breakfast is ruined, and so is this fucking website! I am unleashing my anger over little issues. But these little issues creater bigger consequences at a macro level. Yes, I took Sociology a year ago and still retain that knowledge, so I think I should major in that field. But enough about that; the name change is so bad that it affects the community as a whole. If it is a Wikia where there are thousands of contributors, or a very small Wikia such as mine (which should be worldwide famous by now), it affects everyone and the headquarters should be ashamed of themselves. If you guys are wondering how I'm going to approach this question, then look no further and read my subjective thoughts since they're probably right anyways and people would agree. '-Is this a Wikia or a Fandom?' Well, I for one can tell you that it's a Fandom unfortunately because they changed the name. And IDGAF if it's supposedly "powered by Wikia", the name changed and that is final. The URL link in my Wikia and other older Wikias remain unchanged, but any new Wikias have the "Fandom" name instead, so the answer must be Fandom. I'm sure you're all disappointed with my answer, but bear with me. Throughout this website's existence, it was a Wikia, but now it is making its transitional phase into Fandom. Think of it like puberty, you don't wanna make the change but you have to because we're all tryin' to make a change for better or worse and it eventually makes us the person we are. Now enough about philosophical and sociological bullshit, you guys just wanna know the answer to this question, not my two cents about how the world fucking works. So anyways, this is a Fandom, and I'm only half-joking when I say that. It's still a Wikia because I say so, and it's still formerly a blog because I decided to think of it as a blog. Look at this page, and look at my first page ever, everyone reading this should be proud on how much BBW grew. And no, I'm not talking about thickness, I'm talking about my Wikia because that's the name I chose to abbreviate it. Blogger's Backstory Wikia. It's got a nice ring to it. Now my website will always keep the "Wikia" part on the URL link so it will forever be a Wikia. I'm not even gonna say "IMO" because you guys already know it's IMO. '-But if mine is a Wikia, then what about Wikias formed after the name change? ' I'm glad someone chose to ask this stupid question and further continue the debate, so let's continue. Okay, so new Wikias formed after the creation of the name change Fandom, are still Wikias. Yeah, a new Wikia may now have the URL link "fandom.wikia.com", but it's still called a WIkia, while still being called a Fandom. Now this is where we see a fallacy of logic: if it's one thing, it cannot be the other. As someone who aspires to become famous one day, I just decided to pull a fallacy out of my ass and hope it trends somehow. So my fallacy is that if it has one name, how can it be the other? Well for starters, it was always a Wikia, new or old so the Fandom in its name is indeed irrelevant. It's like getting a name change. Say you're named Ke$ha, but you wanna name yourself Nicki Minaj, you'll still be Ke$ha because that was the name you were born as, but your obituary will now read as Nicki Minaj. Very deep on the inside, you still know you are Ke$ha, but you identify as Nicki Minaj now. Well, this is what new Wikias are, they are still Wikias but they identify as Fandoms now because Wikia became stupid and decided on a name change. Now you know how my fallacy works. I think I'll call it the Fallacy of Identification and I hope it picks up in many different websites now. So now you understand why it can be a Wikia and a Fandom, but it CANNOT be a Fandom without being called a Wikia. Older Wikias such as BBW can be a Wikia without being a Fandom because it existed before the name change. Thank you for taking the time for me to lecture you on real life first-world issues because this is important stuff and everyone needs to read. I hope you enjoyed. I won't promise anything, my next blog will be on February 32, 2069. Category:Pages Category:Blogs Category:Important Topics